Salvation
by TheExileSentinel
Summary: Gwendolyn Bennett was born and raised in Holland Valley, Hope County. As a daughter of an alcoholic, abusive father & an absent mother, she had always used music as a way to escape the pain of reality. Once he died, she thought the nightmare was over. That all changes once she meets the newest resident of Holland Valley; John Seed. Who was he and what is the Project at Eden's Gate?
1. Prologue

The church was somber and grim as we all waited for Joseph to give his eulogy. Soft sobs from some members could be heard behind me. This was the second major funeral since the sinners tried to take Joseph into custody, thus triggering the start of the Collapse. Today was the first day since she died that I haven't suffered from a breakdown. She laid there, by the pulpit, for members to pay their respects. I couldn't bring myself to see her just yet. I wouldn't allow the followers to see me so vulnerable as I took in the serene beauty she still held in death. I was numb all over. However, we all knew I was only fooling myself. Everyone knew how devoted I was to that woman. She was my salvation, my hope, my strength, my weakness. I briefly made eye contact with Jacob who was leaning against the wall to my left. Jacob didn't let many people in but she was an exception. He loved her like the sister we never had. Joseph finally entered from the side door. He was only wearing his black jeans and boots, allowing his sins to be in view for all to see. Despite having on his yellow aviators, I could see the hard look he had in his eyes. We had lost so much in such a short time. He loved her like she was blood. I could hear the sigh leave his lips as he played with his rosary as he approached the pulpit.

"My sister, Gwendolyn, was loved by many. Her talents inspired all who met her. She was a caged bird before she met my brother and joined our family," my head fell to look at the ring on my finger as I remembered her on our wedding day. "It wasn't until she joined Eden's Gate she truly found her path and true voice. Despite all the hardship and pain she went through, she stayed beautiful inside and out…" I could feel his eyes on me as he took a moment. "It was no secret how loving and even motherly she was to the children of the project. I remember having long talks with her as she struggled with infertility. The thing she wanted most in life stripped from her. The sins of her past had made their mark, making her believe she would always be a sinner. She was a strong woman who hid her heartache well.

"It wasn't until six months ago, she reached what she believed was her salvation. She was with child. I still remember the day she and my brother broke the news to us. It truly was a miracle…" tears glistened in his eyes. "And those sinners took them away from us. May the memory of her comfort us as the Collapse approaches. She lives on within her songs and poetry she had shared with us over the years. We had been greedy, only taking her talent for our pleasure. Let us return the favor and send mother and child off with love," Joseph bowed his head as I heard the strumming of a guitar. My eyes searched for her but reality hit me as the coffin affirmed it couldn't be her playing anymore. I hadn't even noticed the choir was present. It would've been a real surprise if they did not attend. She was like their mother.

"In the west shall rise a sinister creed. The rich will get what they want. The poor will lose what they need. The devil knows our fears. He told all his friends. They'll block the sun with their lie as dark descends. Oh lord the Great Collapse won't be our end," the choir sang. As the song reach the chorus, the congregation joined in, bidding farewell to our Songbird, the Poet. The bubble in my throat prevented me from joining in. I could feel Joseph's eyes on me but I couldn't meet them. All I could do was remember when she had first played me this song. It the second song she wrote for the project and it was one a majority of the members loved. "We will rise again," the congregation sang the final line in unison. Joseph looked at me once more, checking if I would say something. What was there to say? I loved her and I failed her.

"Go now children, and remember sister Gwendolyn and her child in your prayers," Joseph promised as he finished the service. A few members tried to give me their sympathy and condolences. I didn't need they're pity. "Brother," Joseph called, causing those around me to disperse. "John," he said more gently, as he took a seat to my left. "You should see her before we close the casket and take her to lay with Faith." Tears burned behind my eyes and I raised my head to stare at the ceiling. "Melody and the other women made sure she looked her best."

"I'm going," I waved at him to stop him from talking. As I stood, I took a deep breath before slowly walking to my little bird's remains. The first thing I noticed was the pale yellow-floral sundress she laid in. They had wanted to dress her in her wedding dress but the baby bump wouldn't allow it. It was a simple, floor length dress that had short, off-the-shoulder sleeves. Her diamond engagement ring and matching wedding band were the only jewelry she wore. Her delicate hands rested protectively on her belly. My eyes finally wandered up to her face. Despite the minor cuts and few bruises the makeup couldn't hide, she looked like the angel I fell in love with almost seven years ago. If I didn't watch her die, I would've thought she had just been asleep. My hands that had been resting on the edge of the casket wanted to hold her once more. I settle for running my fingers through her raven black hair one last time. Rage ripped through me as my eyes landed on the plum colored, finger shaped bruises that wrapped around her neck. There was also mild rope burn from her necklace being ripped from her neck. "It wasn't supposed to be like this," I whispered to her. "You promised you would never leave me. You promised to stay by my side until the end!" I growled, wanting to shake her until she woke up. I felt Joseph by my side as he placed his hand on my shoulder as Jacob held back the hand I had raised. "I promised to protect you and it was you protecting me. It was all my fault," my voice was barely a whisper. Jacob let me go once I came to my senses.

"It wasn't your fault brother. She was devoted to the project. Gwen knew the dangers and still offered her life in place of yours. She loved you so much." Tears fell onto the back of my hands that held the casket for support. When did I start crying?

"You know," I chuckled, wiping my face harsly. "After everything that has happened in my life, I had thought I could only love you and Jacob. When I met Gwen…I felt born again. A new man. She really was my salvation. She accepted me for who I was and where I had been. I always knew it was foolish for me to believe I could have a family of my own."

"But you did have it John," Joseph replied, his eyes gliding over Gwen's form.

"I did but it was ripped away by wrath. That deputy," I spat, picturing that red-haired monster with his hands around my wife's throat. "He's taken everything from me. He'll pay for the sins he's committed against our family," I promised as my eyes fell back to Gwen's ring finger. Reaching forward, I took her hand in mine. It felt so cold. Leaning down, I pressed my lips to each finger before sliding off her wedding band. My wife had fairly small hands but I was able to slide the ring onto my pinky finger beside my own wedding band.

"The Collapse is imminent brother. The deputy will atone for his sins and we will all be set free. We must stay focused. You mustn't do anything foolish John," Joseph he warned. He reached past me to close the lid to Gwen's casket. I couldn't help but notice a faint smile on her lips as the lip dipped down. We'll meet again soon little bird.


	2. Chapter 1

" _Gwendolyn Renee Bennett! Where are you girl!?" The tension filled growl echoed throughout the house. I needed to hide before it found me. If the window wasn't sealed shut, I could hide on the roof. "Gwendolyn!" It was coming up the stairs. Quickly, I dove under my cluttered desk. My small hands rushed to pull the matching chair in front of the hiding spot to shield my body. The pounding of my heart was so loud and I had to cover my mouth with my hands to quiet my breathing. My body flinched as my bedroom door was kicked open. "Where are you, you little bitch?" the voice slurred as heavy boots entered the room. A grunt escaped his lips as I heard sheets being thrown back. I knew the first place he'd look would be under my bed. I've been dragged from under there too many times to ever want to use that as a spot to hide. "I know you're in here," he made his way over to my closet. A loud crash echoed in my small room. He let out a string of curses, unable to find me. I'm positive his brain was hazy from the alcohol I could already smell. "Gwendolyn!" He yelled, slamming a fist on my desk. A squeal escaped my lips and instantly the tears started to fall. He had obviously heard it as he threw the chair away from the desk. His face leaned down, starting at me with such rage. "There you are…"_

"Everything okay Gwendolyn?" a concerned, deep voice pulled me out of my memory. I tore my eyes away from the discarded bikes and turned my head to see Pastor Jerome Jeffries watching me. Feeling self conscious, I tucked a strand of my long black hair behind my ear as I fully turned to face the pastor. My sundress billowed in the breeze as I adjusted my grip on my guitar case and bag that held my sheet music.

"All is good Pastor. I couldn't help but admire the childrens' bikes. I just wished they actually used the bike racks you had installed," I chuckled as we both slowly made our way up the stairs to the church. The congregation was mostly here as they greeted each other. There were still a few minutes before the service would begin. "I forgot to thank you last week for the new stool you got me. It's great," I smiled as placed my guitar case down next to the stool. Jerome grabbed my music stand from it's spot in the corner. I thanked him as I grabbed out my music for today's service.

"I saw it in a store over in Henbane and knew you would like it. The back support should feel better when you're not playing," he glanced back over to the congregation. Everyone was mostly settled in. "You ready to begin?" I pulled out my guitar and situated myself into a comfortable position on my stool. I gave a quick strum to make sure my guitar was still in tune from before I left my house.

"Ready. Do your thing," I nodded as he gave me a chuckle. He walked over and took his place behind the pulpit to start the service. As Jerome began his sermon, my eyes scanned the crowd to see the familiar faces of my neighbors. Mary May Fairgrave was sitting in the second row with her brother Drew and her father. Nick Rye and his girlfriend Kim also made an appearance this week. Everyone who usually attended Sunday services was here and my eyes caught one new face sitting in the back pew. It was a man who looked to be in his late thirties with dark brown hair combed back sporting a neatly trimmed beard. He was wearing a pair of aviator glasses that had yellow lenses. I admired the western style button up he was wearing. Our congregation has been the same groups of people forever so his presence was easily noted.

Father Jerome's sermon was fairly light in content today. He talked about some heavy subject matter last week so this was a refreshing follow up. In a way, I was the choir director for the church. I was the only one singing the songs and I usually just played my guitar since we did not own a piano or organ. Music was my escape and when I came back to Holland Valley a year ago I asked Father Jerome if it'd be alright for me to lead the songs during services. He was ecstatic by the idea and I started immediately that Sunday. Throughout the service I usually played the different hymns Jerome told me a few days before to have prepared. He usually let me pick the closing hymn. It could be a lot of work getting everything together each week but luckily my actual job wasn't too strenuous.

"As we close today's service, Gwen shall lead us in our closing hymn. Go in peace my brothers and sisters," Jerome motioned for the crowd to rise. I strummed my guitar once more and led us in song.

"I heard the voice of Jesus say 'Come unto me and rest; Lay down, thou weary one, lay down thy head upon my breast'," my eyes closed as I sang. I usually got lost in the music and some people noted how in the zone I got. I had sang this before and the crowd had remembered some of the words so they joined in. We didn't have much money to by new books so we had to either share or try to make copies at the library each week.

Once the song was over, the service ended and everyone gathered their things to leave. Jerome stepped down to greet those he didn't get to speak to before the service. I never really went out of my way to speak to other people. I'd never been comfortable reaching out but I had always envied those who could. Nick was the closest in age to me but the most we ever spoke was a few pleasantries each week as I rang up his purchases from the General Store. I had been "alone" since I was a child. I had always believed my fate was sealed to stay like that. Sighing and shaking off my pity party, I locked away my guitar and packed up my music. Maybe I'd keep the store closed today and take a trip over to Sunrise Farm for vegetables and fruit for dinner.

"Hey Gwendolyn! Do you have a moment?" Jerome's voice called to me. I looked up to see him walking up to me. To his right followed the man I had noticed during the service.

"What's up Pastor Jerome?" I asked, while smiling at the man to acknowledge his presence. He was a handsome man and had a distinct air about him. I couldn't place what it was exactly but he gave off the vibe that he was on a different level.

"Gwen, I'd like you to meet a new friend of mine, Joseph Seed," Jerome motioned to the man. "He just recently moved here with his family."

"Oh welcome," I smiled, offering my hand. "I'm Gwendolyn Bennett. I own the General Store here in Fall's End."

"Pleasure to meet you Gwendolyn," Joseph greeted and he took my extended hand in both of his. I felt a strange surge of energy enter my body as he held my hand and made eye contact with me. Something in me felt like he could see into my soul. It wasn't scary though. It almost felt calming, safe. "You play that guitar wonderfully and you have an amazing voice," he complimented.

"Thank you. Music has always been my escape," the words left my mouth before I even thought about it.

"What are you running from?" he inquired, still staring at me. I could feel Jerome's eyes on me as well.

"Oh, look at the time. I actually have to hurry out and run some errands before I can open the store. Please excuse me," I took my hand back from Joseph. "It was a pleasure to meet you," I nodded to him as I collected my things. "I will talk to you tomorrow Pastor Jerome," I gave him a small smile and exited before he could question and stop me. Something told me they were watching me leave but I kept moving forward out of the church.


	3. Chapter 2

"Those blueprints look perfect. I think it'll be perfect somewhere around here."

"You'll have the mountains to the north, river to the east and valley to the west. That's the perfect central location."

"Not to mention, it'd be surrounded by water."

"What's the point of building there? We already have the ranch here," I yawned as I leaned back in my chair.

"Weren't you listening at all?" Jacob nudged the chair leg with his foot causing me to jump so I wouldn't fall on my ass. He was unfazed by the glare I shot him.

"The ranch is still under construction," Joseph took his glasses off to rub his eyes. "Once we start spreading the word and gain followers, we'll need a church for us to worship. Then the extra space for our followers to stay. I'd prefer it to be in the middle of the county, easy for everyone to access," he took a seat as Faith offered him a glass of water.

"How're we supposed to build there? It's private property," she frowned, tossing her black hair over her shoulder. I couldn't hold back the eye roll. Faith was smarter than the last with working on the Bliss but she had no common sense. I don't know what Joseph saw in her when he deemed her the next Faith and adopted her into the family.

"Everyone speaks the language of money. I've got it handled," I stood up to head to the kitchen. It was still bare since we had such few possessions. It was also littered with tarps, paint cans and other tool for the construction. My brothers didn't own many things back in Georgia so it was easy to pick up and leave. I took what was important to me, which wasn't much. It was my idea to buy this ranch and expand upon it. It was pretty run down and needed an upgrade. Opening the fridge, I was greeted with a carton of milk, various juices and eggs. "Is there really nothing to eat?"

"We've spent so much time planning we must've forgotten to get some groceries," Joseph replied. "Do you think you could head into Fall's End and pick up some things from the general store?" Before I could protest, Jacob spoke up.

"It's not like you've been helping with the plans. Go out before you fall asleep."

"Fine, but don't complain about what I buy," I grabbed the car keys off the counter.

"Oh John, please say hello to Gwendolyn for me," Joseph looked up at me from his seat. Who was Gwendolyn? Oh right, see was that singer he met while attending that church. It's been about two months since he started attending but the whispers of Eden's Gate were spreading and it was almost time for Hope County to officially meet the project. We even had some of our member from Georgia start showing up in Hope County.

"I won't be long," I waved, heading out the back door. It was mid-afternoon and there was not a cloud in sight. I had to admit that Montana was beautiful. Excitement build up in me as I thought about buying that plane I wanted so I could explore more of this place. That had to wait while we rebuilt Eden's Gate here. I had been to Fall's end a handful of times since we've arrived here but I've never had to go into the General Store. Joseph liked to do the shopping himself. I liked to meet the locals over at the Spread Eagle. I no longer drank but I need to get to know these sinners and start figuring out their sins. It wasn't hard for me to get them to open up once I put on the charm. My fingers have been itching to mark and cleanse people but Joseph was adamant that it was not time yet.

It took about twenty minutes for me to reach town from the ranch. The auto shop appeared to be pretty busy today and some people were probably heading to the Spread Eagle for an early dinner. Maybe I could just order some food to go? No, then we'd still wouldn't have food in the house for the rest of the week. I turned my truck into the dirt lot beside the General Store. It was a two story, red building. My guess was the second floor was the living quarters. I climbed out of the truck and locked the doors behind me. There was a bench and a few ice coolers in front of the store. When I stepped inside, a bell above the door rang. I could hear music from a guitar coming from the office behind the counter. Nobody was in the store. Was the store closed and they forgot to lock the door?

"Hello?" I called out as I stepped up to the counter. The music suddenly stopped and I heard movement about the room. The a figure swung around the doorframe and appeared before me. Long black hair framed a startled face as our eyes met. Lord, was she an angel? This must've been Gwendolyn.

"Hi, sorry, I must've not heard the bell," she chuckled, embarrassed as she pulled her cardigan closed. "You're a new face. Are you new in town?" I couldn't take my eyes off of her but I needed to speak before she thought I was deaf or dumb.

"Yes, just moved here about two months ago."

"Welcome, do you need help finding anything?" she asked, stepping around the counter onto the shop floor. She had a petite frame and stood a few inches short than I. She wore tight jeans that accentuated a nice looking ass. Her cardigan hid the tank top she wore underneath but I could tell she had a great body. Everytime she talked her voice sounded like a song. I'd have to attend church with Joseph to actually hear her sing. For once, I couldn't place what her sin could be. I could only guess lust but that was what she was making me feel.

"I came out to get some groceries. My family has been so busy this week and the house has no food," I chuckled.

"Well I have a pretty decent selection of food and supplies. If you ever want any fresh fruits or vegetables, you have to go to some of the local farms directly," she walked over to an aisle. "Here is the groceries section. Then it's general goods, medical supplies and fishing/hunting supplies," she pointed to each aisle. "Sometimes I'm able to place special orders with my suppliers if there's something specific you need."

"I'll make sure to remember that," I smirked and something in me stirred as I took in the blush that formed on her cheeks.

"I'll be right over there if you need anything else," she smiled again as she tucked some hair behind her ear. The smile made her eyes sparkle with life. She made her way back over to the counter. I had only met a handful of people in Fall's End so far but she was the most interesting. She appeared to be pretty young and Joseph said she owned the store. The bell rang again as the door opened. In walked two guys who headed straight for the fishing section. She obviously noticed their arrival but kept a close watch on them. They looked about her age. "Lou, you better have the money for those hooks you just pocketed," she caught their attention.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the taller one walked up to the counter and dropped some fishing line. His buddy followed close behind. She looked up at him, standing her ground.

"Don't make me call the sheriff. This isn't the first time I've had to tell you."

"You were never this outspoken when your daddy was still alive. Did you call the sheriff on him?" he smirked as she visually flinched at the mention of her father. "Why don't you search me for those hooks you say I have," he grabbed her wrist across the counter sparking fear in her eyes.

"You better let her go if you want to keep that hand," I finally spoke up, stepping towards them. The words left my mouth before I realized what I was doing. Lou and his pal seemed shaken by my presence. They must've not noticed I was there. The fear was still in her eyes as she looked over to me. "I won't repeat myself," I threatened as he still held her.

"Whatever, this place sucks anyways," Lou let her go and stormed out with his friend following close behind. She held her wrist to her chest as she rubbed it.

"Thanks," she whispered, giving me a faint smile. I just nodded and finished up my shopping. I just got enough things to hold us over until Sunday.

"I think I got everything I need," I smiled as I put a basket of goods onto the counter. "I never got your name," I pointed out as she rang up my items.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name's Gwendolyn but you can call me Gwen," her smile reached her green eyes once again. "Here's all your stuff," she pulled up the two bags of items she packed away.

"How much do I owe you Gwen?" I pulled out my wallet.

"Nothing, it's on the house," she replied, waving her hand.

"No, I can't do that," I was taken aback by her kindness. Maybe this town wasn't full of sinners.

"Please accept it as a 'thank you', for earlier," she was referring to Lou. Her eyes told me she wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. I gave in, putting my wallet away.

"Alright, thank you," I smiled, picking up both bags off the counter. "It was a pleasure meeting you Gwen." I started to walk out the door.

"Wait!" she called out causing me to turn back to her. "I, uh, never got your name," her cheeks were blushing again.

"John, John Seed," her eyes widened a little at the mention of my last name. "My brother Joseph sends his greetings."


End file.
